


Bad Day

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Knb One-Shots! [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidentally ignores, Anger, Bad test grade, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont know if this counts as agnst but im tagging it anyways, Ignored, It's Okay, Kissing, Kuroko is sad, Light blush, M/M, Minor Angst, OCC Kagami, Rage, Short & Sweet, Tripping down stairs, bad day, eh, falling, getting hurt, like a really bad day, mad - Freeform, minor head injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has a bad day in which he gets a poor test grade, Kagami accidentally ignores him, and he falls down the stairs.</p><p>Oh- also, there's no juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my having been upset by the lack of anything to drink in my house. Enjoy~

Kuroko sighed, glaring down at the red D on his test as the teacher muttered down at him, "See me at lunch." Some people glanced at him which made him shrink in his seat because he doesn't like to be the center of attention.

Loosing all that sleep last night hadn't helped him at all today.

After class ended Kuroko stood up with a sigh before shoving his books neatly into his bag. He frowned softly to himself as he made his way down the hallway to the gym, hoping Kagami can cheer him up a bit.

His face lit up as he saw Kagami standing in the doorway. He jogged over to him and Kagami grinned down at him and greeted him with a quick kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "How's your day going?" Kuroko asked, thinking about his own.

Kagami smiled, "It's been great so far- Oh," He paused to grin at his friends who suddenly surrounded the two.

All of Kagami's friends seemed to tower over Kuroko and he frowned as Kagami began chatting with them. He didn't mind Kagami's friends, not at all, but right now he just wanted to talk to Kagami.

"Kagami?" Kuroko asked. Kagami hummed and then laughed at a joke one of his buddies told the group.

Kuroko's lips twitched down into a deeper frown as he muttered sourly, "I got a terrible grade on my chemistry test." Kagami nodded and said absently, "That's great sweetie."

Kuroko's grip tightened on his bag and he slowly backed away due to Kagami being too engrossed in conversation with his friends.

So much for that.

Later that day at lunch Kuroko stood in front of the teachers desk with a shameful look on his face as the teacher asked, "Kuroko, is everything alright? Normally you do so well on these tests."

Kuroko bit his lip before muttering, "I didn't sleep too well last night." His teacher leant back in his chair before sighing, "Get a better night's rest tonight. You can go now."

Kuroko nodded silently before shuffling out of the room with his eyes cast downwards. In fact, they were cast downwards to the point of him not even noticing the steps.

Kuroko lost his footing on the first step and then fell down the rest, his body slamming into the steps as he tumbled down them before he landed at the bottom with a dazed expression. His face was contorted with pain as he gripped his head, feeling the faint wetness of blood on his forehead.

He stood up with a groan and sniffled, tears welling in his eyes as he stood there with an achy body before trudging along to the nurses office on wobbly legs.

Once he got there his mother was immediately called because the school, quite frankly, does not want to deal with yet another head injury.

His mother cooed at him during the whole ride home as he huffed and looked out the window, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. He bit his lip as he thought about the bandage wrapped around his head and the small bruises that had already formed along his arms, legs, hips, etcetera from falling down the stairs.

Once he stepped though the door he headed to the fridge and opened it. He peered inside the fridge before letting out a frustrated sigh, "Why do we never have what I want?" He then slammed the fridge and ran to his room.

His emotions got the best of him as he slammed the door to his room and tears began to pour out of his eyes. He dropped to the floor after he threw his backpack across the room in a short burst of rage and then leant on the door out of exhaustion, curling his knees up to his chest.

He heard a faint knock on his door and he quickly got up and stumbled into his bed, roughly pulling the covers over his head as his mother stepped into his room while asking gently, "Kuroko, honey? Is everything okay?" Kuroko ignored her and answered with an annoyed huff as he turned his body away from her.

Kuroko's mother pressed her lips into a thin line and silently left her son's room, closing the door along the way. Once she made it back in the living room and pulled out her phone, she squinted at the note on the refrigerator that read "Kagami's phone number".

She dialed him up and Kagami answered cheerily. They chatted for a bit before Kuroko's mother asked quietly, "Could you come over? Kuroko seems to be having a bad day and... You're his..." Kagami smiled softly on the other end of the line before nodding and saying, "I'll be right over."

Once the two hung up, Kagami's brows furrowed as he thought about what could be bothering Kuroko.

~

It was a short walk to Kuroko's house and before he knew it he was standing in the hallway of Kuroko's home... getting yelled at.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Kuroko shouted, his words partly muffled as he shoved his head deeper into his pillow. Kagami blinked with confusion and asked through Kuroko's door, "Why not?" "I'm mad at you!" Kuroko shouted back, but his voice died down considerably at the end an he ended his sentence with an audible sniff. This caused Kagami to give Kuroko's mother a worried looked as he whispered, "I don't know why he's mad at me."

His mother bit her lip before saying through the door, "C'mon Kuroko open up, it's either me or Kagami. You have to talk to one of us..."

Kuroko blinked his teary eyes under the covers, not wanting to speak to either of them.

"Kuroko... I'm sorry for whatever I did... can I come in?" Kagami asked, pressing his ear up against the door with a worried expression. Kuroko stayed silent, but he secretly wanted him to come in, anyways.

Kagami grabbed the handle and said, "I'm coming in whether you like it or not." He nodded bravely at Kuroko's mother who gave him a reassuring smile before wandering back to the living room- knowing that Kagami was the perfect person for cheering up Kuroko.

Kagami slowly opened the door, peering through the gap to see the lump that is his boyfriend on his bed. He let out a sigh as he stepped in the room before shutting the door gently and saying, "Hey..." He hesitantly sat on the edge of Kuroko's bed before pulling the covers away from Kuroko's face. Kuroko let out a low whine as he covered his eyes, hiding his tears.

"What's got you so down?" Kagami asked, gently stroking Kuroko's hair as he peered down at him with soft, concerned eyes. Kuroko peeked at him through his fingers before mumbling, "We didn't have any juice."

Kagami raised his eyebrows before querying , "That can't be all... I can see the bandage on your head Kuroko."

Kuroko groaned before sitting up in bed, still hiding his eyes with his hands while mumbling, "I got a D on my chemistry test and the teacher scolded me... You ignored me, probably by accident... And I fell down the stairs, resulting in many bruises and a small cut." Kagami cooed, "I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm sorry." Kuroko nodded and hiccuped, "I know b-but-" Kagami interrupted him by moving his hands away from his face and pressing two gentle kisses under Kuroko's eyes, causing him to blush and look away bashfully.

Kagami pouted slightly, a light blush on his own cheeks, "Am I forgiven?" Kuroko glanced at Kagami before nodding slowly and grumbling, "I'm just having a bad day." Kagami cooed some more and reached out, pulling Kuroko into his lap before holding him in a baby-like positio while gently rubbing his forehead on Kuroko's singing softly, "My baby needs looove." Kuroko let out a soft giggle and gently tried to push Kagami away, but ultimately failing. Kagami held him closer and continued to sing, "Oh my baby boy!" He then nuzzled his nose against Kuroko's before gently laying him back down onto the bed and placing his hands on either side of his head while he grinned down at Kuroko.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, causing Kagami to make a happy sound as he pressed his lips sweetly onto Kuroko's. Kuroko smiled into the kiss as Kagami shifted to straddling his waist before dropping down onto Kuroko, wrapping him up in his arms. Kuroko let out a breathy laugh before wheezing out, "You're crushing me." Kagami lifted his head up and glared at Kuroko playfully before rolling to the side. Kuroko turned towards him and yelped when he felt Kagami bite the tip of his nose gently. Kagami let out a stupid laugh as he watched Kuroko scrunch up his nose cutely with a glare on his face. Kuroko reached up and smacked Kagami in the back of the head lightly before scooting closer to him and snuggling under his chin, pressing a kiss to Kagami's collar bone as Kagami silently wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist while muttering into his hair, "I love you, y'know?" Kuroko hummed, a smile on his face as he held onto Kagami's shirt tightly. "I love you too." He whispered and Kagami just snickered as he pressed kisses to the top of Kuroko's head, murmuring, "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
